In and out, no problems
by Dragonmyst
Summary: Beka and Dylan on a mission


Title: In and out, no problems Author: MysticDragon Rating: R to be on the safe side Category: romance Summary: this is in answer to a challenge found at Andromeda Uncovered. Challenge 14 to include: Beka/ a cupboard or storage bay/ velvet gloves/ face to face Pairing: Beka/Dylan AN: I had this up before as a NC-17 version. I rewrote it and tamed it down to a R rating. If you would prefer the NC-17 version email me or you can read it at Andromeda Uncovered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You must be quiet Beka, please." Dylan whispered in her ear. "We can't be found here."  
  
Beka tried to control her breathing, worried that any sound to escape her would be heard by those outside their hiding place, but it was a losing battle. Between the confines of the small utility cupboard where they were hiding and the heat that was being generated by the two bodies facing each other in the tight, cramped quarters, it was impossible to control the rapid panting that was issuing from her mouth. She mentally catalogued all the reasons she had for not being able to control such actions.the fear of discovery, the stifling heat of the cupboard, Dylan's body pressed tightly against hers, not to mention where his hands were currently resting and what he was doing with those hands.  
  
She bit down hard on her bottom lip and buried her head in Dylan's shoulder, hoping it would muffle the sounds escaping her. She thought back on the last two days and the events that had led them here. It was supposed to have been a simple job, in and out, no problems. But it had turned into something much more than that.  
  
***FLASHBACK-2 days ago***  
  
"Beka, I am through arguing about this. You will attend the celebration dinner with me and you will do so dressed appropriately. " Dylan said clearly aggravated.  
  
"Why can't you take Rommie?" Beka was practically whining. "She is much better at this diplomatic party crap than I am."  
  
"She might be better educated in diplomatic activities but she is not capable of the 'non-diplomatic' ones that we will require to recover the stolen files for the Gammalians. I need you to break into the premier's office so we can get those files back. Recovering them is the only way to stop them from attacking the Lutians."  
  
"Yeah, well if the Lutians didn't want to be attacked they shouldn't have stolen the files in the first place." She pouted. "Now we have to go in and risk our necks to get them out of a situation they got themselves into in the first place." "And," she added grumpily, "We have to do it wearing formal wear."  
  
Chuckling slightly Dylan said, "The Lutians aren't responsible for it, only their Premier. Using those files provided to him by Gammalian rebels, he could gain total control over the Gammal military weapons. And they are ready to stop him before that can happen, even if it means destroying the entire planet."  
  
"You are really going to make me do this aren't you?" she sighed.  
  
"Yep." He said grinning broadly at her. "Don't worry Beka, we will be in and out before anyone evens suspects anything. Nothing can possibly go wrong."  
  
***PRESENT TIME***  
  
Dylan stilled his hands, which had been running up and down Beka's body, causing both of their breathing to reach dangerous levels. He encircled them tightly around her waist and rested his forehead on the top of her head, inhaling the fragrance of her hair.  
  
'I am glad she went back to the short curls,' he thought briefly, entangling one of his hands deep in her blonde locks. 'I like them much better than the braid.'  
  
Muffling a groan, he pulled her tighter against him as his hands began exploring her body once more, almost as if they had a mind of their own.  
  
'This was not supposed to happen. Not like this.' He thought. 'We were supposed to get in, get the files and get out. Nothing more. Definitely nothing like this.'  
  
'But you did want something to happen.' His subconscious said. 'You wanted something like this to happen from the moment you saw her in that damned dress.'  
  
***FLASHBACK-earlier that evening***  
  
Dylan sighed as he checked the time once more. Beka was late and he was growing increasingly impatient waiting on her to emerge from the room provided by the Lutian Premier.  
  
'It is bad enough that she has ignored me since I insisted she come here tonight but now she is going to make us late and jeopardize the entire plan.' He thought angrily.  
  
Walking up to the bedroom, he pounded on the door.  
  
"I would like to get to the party before war is declared if you don't mind Beka." He said through the wood.  
  
The door opened and Beka stepped through.  
  
"And if I do mind?" she asked.  
  
Dylan could not think of an adequate reply. In fact he couldn't think of anything to say at all.  
  
Beka stood in front of him dressed as he had never seen her before. She was wearing an off the shoulder, creamy white velvet dress. The front of the dress fell right above her knees but the back had a train that almost reached the floor. Instead of her black combat boots; she was wearing thin strapped high heels. A pair of elbow length velvet gloves completed her outfit. She had recently returned her hair to its shorter, curly state and was wearing the sides up in jeweled combs.  
  
He had never felt this much at a loss for words around his First Officer, not even the time he had walked in on her dressed in nothing but a towel.  
  
"Dylan?" Beka interrupted the direction that last thought had taken him. "Shouldn't we be going?"  
  
"Going?" he stuttered.  
  
"To the party." She stated looking at him quizzically. "We are going to the election party and we have certain lost items to recover and return." She reminded him.  
  
"Right, the party, yes." He said. "Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.  
  
'Get a grip on yourself Hunt.' He admonished himself. 'She is a member of your crew and your best friend. You shouldn't be thinking things like that about her.'  
  
  
  
***Present***  
  
All thoughts that this may be wrong flew from his mind as Beka let her hands begin to wander along his body, mimicking the movements of his own hands on her. The feel of the velvet gloves on his heated skin as she ran her hands up under his shirt nearly drove him to the edge of insanity.  
  
The voices in the office rose slightly as the Premier and his companions intensified their negotiations.  
  
Dylan took advantage of the noise the men were making to lift Beka's head from his shoulder and kiss her passionately. She responded eagerly, almost greedily, to his kiss.  
  
After a long moment they were forced to break to take in air. Dylan began to place feather light kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He made his way back up her neckline and felt her shiver as he placed a kiss right below her left earlobe. Beka placed her arms around his neck and began running her hands through his hair. Reaching up, Dylan took her hands gently in his and brought them down to their sides.  
  
Whispering gently he said, "If you don't want this to continue Beka, or if you don't want to deal with what may happen after this, you had better say so now. Because I don't think I will be able to stop if you touch me even one more time."  
  
Her only reply was to lean forward and suck his earlobe into her mouth. She continued to minister to his seemingly sensitive earlobe and even more sensitive neck for several minutes. Had his back not been pressed against the wall of the cupboard, Dylan was sure his knees would have buckled then and there.  
  
The noise intensified still more with two of the men in the office screaming epithets at one another. Dylan used the cover noise to lift Beka and push her against the wall of the supply cupboard. Luckily the occupants of the room were too preoccupied to notice the faint sounds coming from the back of the office.  
  
***SOMETIME LATER*** (NC-17 version available on request)  
  
Beka was unsure if it was the possibility of discovery or simply the fact that it was Dylan that made this one of, if not the, best sexual experiences of her life.  
  
'I swear if I had known it would be this great, I would have locked myself in the closet with him a lot sooner.' Beka thought to herself as her body continued to quiver next to his. He gently lowered her to the ground never letting go of her.  
  
Beka began straightening her clothes as best she could in the small confines of the cupboard. Suddenly doubts began to plague her mind.  
  
'Oh, Hell,' she thought, ' what have we done?' 'What if he wants a commitment?' she thought. After a brief pause another thought passed through mind. ' Or worse, what if he doesn't?' She had been attracted to the handsome captain from the beginning. After a while she had come to like and respect him. She had even come to trust him. Now, in the dark, cramped cupboard, in the office of a man that would kill them if he found them she realized that she was in love with him. And that scared her worse than the treacherous men on the other side of the door.  
  
Dylan's thoughts were running parallel to hers. He was honest enough with himself to admit he had wanted her for quite some time. However he was always worried about scaring her off so he had kept his distance. Circumstances tonight had bridged that distance and given him what he longed for. But had those same circumstances ruined everything he had tried to gain through patience and understanding?  
  
'What if this was just a 'heat of the moment' thing for her? It would kill me to see her everyday and not be able to hold her and lo.' he stopped. Had he truly been going to say 'love'?  
  
'Yes,' he thought firmly, 'I love her. Now I just have to make sure we get out of here alive so I can tell her.'  
  
The voices outside however did not seem to be any closer to resolving their disagreement and moving on.  
  
'Why didn't we just leave as soon as we had the files?' Dylan thought angry with himself.  
  
'Because you can't resist arguing with her every chance you get.' His subconscious answered.  
  
***FLASHBACK-45 minutes ago***  
  
They had been at the ceremonial dinner for almost an hour. The dinner had concluded and everyone had gone into the ballroom for dancing and the Premiers speech. Hanging back from the others Dylan and Beka waited until the halls were clear before making their way up the stairs and into Premier Donolate's office. Beka quickly opened the office door and they entered shutting the door firmly behind them once more.  
  
Once in the room they quickly searched for the files on the Gammalian technology. The rebel forces had stolen the files and sold them to Donolate in hopes of starting a war between the two neighboring planets. Once the war started the rebels could make lots of money selling secrets and weapons to both sides of the conflict. Donolate was an old fool who had become greedy with the power his position had given him. He desired to not only govern Lutia but Gammal as well.  
  
"Found them." Beka called from where she was searching the file drawers. Dylan who had been searching the desk came over to where she stood.  
  
"Good work Beka." He said looking over the files quickly to be certain they were all there and authentic. Satisfied he put them in the inner pocket of his formal jacket. "Now we should get back to the party as quickly and as unobtrusively as we can."  
  
"Back to the party?" Beka hissed. "Are you mad? Let's just get out of here as fast as we can before someone comes in here and finds the files missing."  
  
"We can't do that, we would arouse suspicion if we left before the celebration ended. If we just go back into the room and join in the festivities no one will concern themselves with us."  
  
"And if the Premier comes in here and finds the files gone, then what? What if they suspect someone at the party and decide to search everyone? What will we do then?"  
  
"We will just have to take that risk. We can't do anything suspicious or we will bring unwarranted attention to ourselves."  
  
"We can simply make our excuses and leave. We would be back at the Maru and on our way before anyone caught on."  
  
Stepping closer to her he asked, "Just what do we tell our host is our reason for leaving? That we have an appointment with his neighbors to return the files he bought from their spies?"  
  
"Oh don't be such a baby. Do you realize how many people at these fancy- shmancy wingdings leave early? Do you realize how many COUPLES at these things leave early?" she asked suddenly closing the distance between them. "I am sure that the Premier and his council are quite used to people leaving early. Especially after they have consumed a few drinks too many." She added leaning into his personal space and whispering the last words into his ear.  
  
Dylan was about to reply when they heard voices outside the door of the office. Thinking quickly, Dylan opened a storage cupboard behind them and pushed Beka in, quickly entering behind her and shutting the door just as the outside door opened.  
  
Straining to hear who was in the office Dylan did not at first take notice of the close confines. However it wasn't long before he became painfully aware of the close proximity of his First Officer. She was pressed against the back wall of the cabinet. Her body was pinned in place by his own, larger body. Moving slowly so as not to make any noise he shifted until he was face to face with her.  
  
"Now what?" she whispered.  
  
"Now we wait." He answered just as softly  
  
After fifteen minutes Dylan felt as if he were going to scream. His entire body was on fire where it came into contact with hers.  
  
'I can not stand this any more.' He thought. 'I am either going to have to touch her or jump out of this closet regardless of who is out there.'  
  
Ever so slowly as if afraid she would bolt regardless of the circumstances, he moved his arms to encircle her. When she didn't resist he leaned down and finding her face in the dark by instinct alone he gently kissed her. Not breaking the kiss he slowly began moving his arms up and down her body. A moment later he felt her arms trail up his body and encircle around his neck. He held her waist with one hand and slowly trailed his other up her side.  
  
A groan escaped Beka as she felt his hands exploring her body.  
  
"You must be quiet Beka, please." Dylan whispered in her ear. "We can't be found here."  
  
***Present time***  
  
The thoughts of what had just occurred in this closet after that made Dylan's mind reel.  
  
However the sound of the outside door opening once more pushed those thoughts aside.  
  
After waiting a minute to see if everyone was gone, Dylan opened the door just a crack to peek out. Not seeing anyone he quickly pulled Beka out after him and made his way to the entrance. Looking into the hallway and seeing no one again, they quickly made their way back down the steps and into the ballroom.  
  
Beka was the first to speak. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"We are going to find the Premier, make our excuses and get the hell out of here." Turning to look at her for the first time since they entered the closet he added with a shy smile, "Then we are going to continue what we started earlier. If that's what you want."  
  
He held his breath as he waited for her answer.  
  
"Well," she said hesitantly loving the puppy dog look he was giving her. Laughing she decided to put him out of his misery. "Of course I do."  
  
Looking as though she had just handed him the entire commonwealth on a silver platter, Dylan took her hand and led her in search of the Premier.  
  
Grinning widely Beka followed her Captain in search of their host.  
  
***A short while later***  
  
Dylan and Beka made their way off the Maru.  
  
Harper and Rommie were waiting for them in the landing bay.  
  
"So how did everything go? Any problems?" Rommie asked.  
  
Looking at Beka, Dylan grinned. "No, everything went according to plan." He handed the files to Harper.  
  
"Just a simple job, in and out, no problems." Beka added her grin matching Dylan's.  
  
They turned and left the docking bay leaving the others staring after them as if the were crazy. 


End file.
